The invention relates to a rotary joint for a movably mounted component, in particular for a seat cushion of a vehicle rear seat, having at least two bearing parts rotatably mounted with respect to each other comprising two sliding surfaces facing each other. The invention further relates to a seat, in particular a vehicle seat, with at least one movably mounted seat portion, such as a seat cushion or the like, which is mounted rotatably by means of at least one rotary joint.
It is possible for example to retain the seat cushion of a seat in such manner that it is displaceable via at least one rotary joint. In particular, the seat cushions of a rear seat bench of a motor vehicle may be brought into a vertical position by means of such rotary joints in order to increase the storage space or the storage capacity inside the vehicle. For this purpose, the lower end of the seat cushion is typically attached to the backrest of the seat or to bodywork parts of a vehicle via at least one rotary joint. At the same time, irritating noises or vibrations in the rotary joints are to be avoided or unintended movement of a folded or raised seat cushion is to be prevented.
According to DE 102 49 100 A1 for example, a rotary joint for a vehicle seat is known that is operatively connected to a control device, via which a locking element arranged in the backrest section may be brought into releasable engagement with a counter bearing such that the backrest section can be fixed in its horizontal position.
In addition, a linkage particularly for seat adjustment devices having at least one bushing and a pivot bolt fitted inside the bushing rotatably and with radial play is described in DE 197 31 305 C2. In order to compensate for the play in the bushing, an axially mountable play compensation element of oversize dimensions is provided so that material parts of the compensation element are pressed into the gap in the bearing when the linkage is mounted.
According to DE 69 11 480 U a rotary joint is also known that is equipped with a blocking device comprising a receptacle with two frustoconical flanges of opposite pitch and frustoconical discs mounted inside said flanges. When the discs are moved toward each other, a clamping effect is created between the disc peripheries and the flanges of the receptacle, thereby ensuring the fixed orientation of the backrest of a vehicle seat.
Not only do the known rotary joints have a relatively complex structural configuration, but the play compensation elements known according to DE 197 31 305 C2 are also exposed to such loads in the area of the seat adjustment that a reliable function is not guaranteed for the long term.
The problem addressed by the invention is to improve a rotary joint of the species described in the preceding to such effect that any noise or vibration in the rotary joint is avoided in advantageously simple manner.